Lucy Goes to Hogwarts
by deleted1230
Summary: Lisanna comes back, and Natsu falls for her. Lucy gets hurt. The normal cliche. But then, Lucy meets a boy while walking around at night in a strange street, when all of the sudden, he somehow summons a bus!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, so please enjoy! I'll try to make it better.**

* * *

Birds chirping, summer breeze, laying in the shade of a big tree. It was the perfect day for Lucy Heartfilia. Until the skies turned gray, the tree died, and all is silent. Then, you could hear a faint sound.

At first quiet, but then,

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP".

"Ugh," says the celestial mage.

 **~Lucy POV~**

It was hard to believe it had nearly been half a year since Lisanna came back from Edolas. Everyone had been so happy. Tears had been shed, happy and joyful tears, obviously. We had a massive party and everyone got along very well. Extremely well with Natsu too. Lisanna was a very sweet girl, and we got along very well, but I just thought that maybe, just maybe, Natsu could've fallen for me. I guess not.

 **~Normal** **POV~**

It was a nice summer day. Lucy walked onto the stone wall and got warned to be careful. Again. She happily walked into the guild only to meet a flying table meet her head. Frustrated, she could only turn to Natsu who, unfortunately, had eyes on Lisanna. That didn't stop her though.

"Hey Lucy." Natsu gave her his signature grin that made her fall in love with him.

"Hey Natsu. Hi Lisanna!" She replied happily knowing her situation well. But again, that didn't stop her. "I've been meaning to talk to you. I was wondering if we could all do a mission. You know just the three of us, well, with Happy too."

"What was that?" said Natsu, "sorry Lucy. I was zoning out."

 **~Lucy POV~**

It really hurt. I knew he was zoning out because his eyes were laid on Lisanna. How could someone possibly not like her. She's beautiful, kind, fun to be with, and had the biggest heart. Of course Natsu fell for her. I would've too. Not to mention, I noticed he stopped calling me "Luce". And that, it just broke my heart.

 **~Normal POV~**

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu said excitedly, "I forgot to tell you."

"Yeah? What?"

"Well Team Natsu decided that we could have Lisanna on our team."

"Sure! That'd be great!"

"Well actually, a team can only have four people at maximum, soo… "

"You want me to leave."

"Would that be alright with you?"

And that was when Lisanna spoke up.

"Wait a minute! You can't just replace Lucy! That wouldn't be alright at all. She will always be a member of Team Natsu! It's alright it I'm not on the team. I could just join another team."

"No, that wouldn't be right. You missed two years. It's alright. I can go solo to get stronger" she says with a smile, though no one saw the pain behind it. It was taking all her courage and energy not to cry.

"Thanks Luce! We owe ya one!"

And so, Team Natsu left on a new journey. That would take a very, very, very long time.

 **~Lucy POV~**

I somehow knew, deep in my heart, that that would be the last time he calls me "Luce".

* * *

 **So how was that for my first story chapter? I hope you liked it. I'll try to update more often.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

The next day, after a not-so-peaceful sleep, I decided to do something drastic but would not regret. I wanted to be stronger, and I didn't want to get in Lisanna and Natsu along with Team Natsu's way. Early in the morning, I walked up onto the second floor to master's office and knocked. You could hear just a faint "come in."

I walked in confident about my decision.

"Master, please, remove my guild mark. I wish to leave the guild."

He seemed more than a bit shocked.

"My child, if anything is threatening you or something is causing this, your family will stick by your side."

"I know, I just want to go on my own path and train harder. As a last request, promise me you won't tell anyone until they figure it out."

"I see. Goodbye then. Take care," he says with a sniffle. Honestly, this is Fairy Tail's master.

"Goodbye mas-I mean Makarov." And I leave.

As I walk around, with only a suitcase, I board the Magnolia train to go find a good place. Soon, I find an unknown place on a street called "Privet Drive". Suddenly I trip on a stick. No not a stick. I didn't know what it was, but I look up and see a boy a few years younger than me. 13 or 14? He held up a similar stick as the one I tripped on- and then he fell. Then, as if by magic, a bus appeared. The conductor came out. "Welcome aboard the Knight Bus for witches and wizards…"

Wait WHAT?!

"-why are you on the floor" he asks.

"I fell" the boy replies.

"What'd you fall for?"

"I didn't do it on purpose!"

Sass. He's got it. I like this kid.

Then just like it appeared, it disappeared with the boy. So I gave it a shot. I picked up the stick and raised the wand, but like the boy, I also…fell.

Then it repeats. Train comes like a bullet. Conductor comes out. "Welcome to the… Why are you on the floor"

"I fell. Yeah, yeah. Now let me in."

"Sheesh. Demanding. Get in."

And I'm the demanding one. Really now.

I get in, and the boy's there.

"Hey! You're that boy!" I exclaim a little too loudly.

He was a bit shocked too.

"Hello. My name's Harry Potter."

"Lucy Heartfilia."

* * *

 **The end. At least for this chapter. I know I'm still a beginner and haven't had much experience, but thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello. Hope you enjoy Chapter 3!**

* * *

"Hello. My name's Harry Potter."

"Lucy Heartfilia."

Then, the conductor comes in.

"That's your reaction to THE Harry Potter?!"

"Why? Is there something wrong with him?"

"You blonde bimbo! He's practically famous!"

"I'm sorry. I'm not from around here. And don't call me a blonde bimbo!"

"Well that's what you are! How can someone not know who Harry Potter is!?"

"Oh no. It's quite alright. I don't really like being famous all that much anyway. I suppose you're not from Hogwarts either."

"I'm sorry from where?"

"Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what you're talking about."

"So you're not a witch."

"What? No, I'm a wizard."

"A wizard? Around here, males with magic are classified as wizards, females classified as witches, and non-magic folk are muggles, though they don't know we call them that. But it's sexist if you ask me."

"I see, so technically, at this school of yours, I'm classified as a witch. Sweet! Do I get a broomstick that can fly?!" Do I get to brew POTIONS?!

"Oh! Everyone does. But the real question is how did you get on?"

" With this stick thingy. Yeah...I kinda fell on it."

I held the wand up.

"May I see that?"

Wow. He has such good manners. Natsu should learn a thing or two from him.

I hand him the wand?

"Impossible! This is Malfoy's wand!"

"Mal-What?"

"Draco Malfoy. A student of Hogwarts and death eater, follower of Voldemort."

Of course, I was confused. This boy, is telling me there's a school for magic, there are a lot of others that are like him, and OH MAVIS, HE'S FAMOUS?! Did I maybe bump my head and fall unconscious when I fell?! That must be it! This is all a dream! I'm dreaming! Wait-

"What's Voldemort?"

The conductor started freaking out.

"YOU DARE SAY HIS NAME WHILE NOT KNOWING WHO HE IS?! HE IS THE MOST POWERFUL DARK WIZARD ALIVE. HE'S THE REASON HARRY'S PARENTS HERE DIED AND HOW HE GOT THAT FAMOUS SCAR! YOU SHOULD BE SENT TO AZKABAN!"

I was about to ask what azkaban was, but I thought maybe not after this Voldemort thing.

Harry noticed my distress and explained everything.

"Azkaban is a prison for wizards guarded by Dementors that can suck out your soul. So far. No one's escaped it yet."

"Unfortunately, you're wrong."

Well he changed his tone pretty quickly.

The conductor showed us the newspaper with a moving man on it.

"Someone had recently broken out, and the dementors are going crazy. Right. Almost forgot. Here's your ticket boy."

He hands Harry a ticket or something for the bus? Then, he turns to me. ME.

"I'll need you to pay for your ride."

"I'm sorry. I only have jewels."

"We don't allow anything besides sickles, knuts, and galleons."

"What exactly are those."

"The currency in the wizarding world, obviously."

"I don't have whatever money you take."

"Then GET OFF."

At this moment, I knew I was in trouble. That was, until Harry became a life saver.

"No problem. I'll pay for you."

"Thank you! You're a lifesaver."

The conductor, which I finally knew his name as 'Stan', gave me a ticket along with a dirty look reminding me to never get on anyone's bad side around here. Otherwise, I'd probably turn into a ferret and be forced down someone's pants. A/N: *ahem ahem*

After a couple minutes, a question popped into my head.

"Hey, how did you manage to pay for your ride and my ride if your parents died?"

"My parents were pretty famous in the wizarding world, so when they were killed, they left a lot of money at the Gringotts Bank for me. They were loaded."

"I see."

I didn't want to question him any further. I didn't want to be a bother.

"Since you don't have a place to stay, you can come with me. There's a place where you can probably stay for a couple nights."

"Oh no! I couldn't do that!"

"I insist. It'll be quite alright."

Even though he said that, I wasn't really sure. I'll find a way to pay him back somehow.

After a crazy ride and a new location for my stomach, we arrived at a creepy lookin' place.

The conductor came out yet again.

"Leaky Cauldron!"

And he hastily kicks us off with our luggage.

* * *

 **And there it is! Sorry this chapter is mostly dialogue, but I hope you have a nice day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. I've been really busy with classes, and I've been sick for the past week. I'm really sorry!**

* * *

An old man looking like a hobbit comes out. He was talking to Harry, but I wasn't paying attention due to the level of creepiness and the vibe the place was giving off. Then, all of the sudden, I was dragged along with Harry inside the building.

"Right this way Mr. Potter."

The old hobbit smiled a little too creepy for my taste. But then, he looked at me.

"This one can't come along though."

And just like that, I was escorted to the room.

The room was particularly small with two small beds. It was very dark, too. As I lay on one of the squeaky bed, I thought of a certain someone at the guild.

Meanwhile, at Fairy Tail

~Natsu POV~

I suddenly sneezed. Was I coming down with a cold? Lisanna who was right next to me looked at me strangely as we were heading back to Magnolia from our job. On train. I physically shuddered. It took a couple days to finish, but it can't be helped. I couldn't wait to tell Lucy about the adventure we had. Maybe on our next mission, she can come along.

As we arrived at the front on the guild's entrance, I took a deep breath and prepared.

"WE'RE BACK FROM THE JOB!"

And a couple seconds later, I started an all out brawl.

Everyone asked us how the job was and welcomed us back-except for Luce. She should usually be in the guild by now. She must be on a job! What if she's in danger?! What if she died?! I need to help her! I had a really bad feeling about something, like something was missing.

"Mira! What job did Lucy go on?!"

"Lucy? I didn't think she went on a job. I'll ask master."

I watched as Mira went up the stairs to Gramps' office. Slowly, I went up after her nin~nin style.

I listened on the other side of the door. The door was sooo thick! Almost as thick as my skull!

I could make out some of the words Cramps was saying.

~Makarov POV~

"Lucy was sent on a private mission that should last a while. It specifically asked for her and her only."

I had to lie. I promised Lucy. I couldn't tell Mirajane no matter what. Or Natsu, who is not doing a very good job at being a ninja.

~Natsu POV~

I couldn't believe Lucy got sent to private mission. When will she come home?! That was when I realized why I was uneasy. Lucy's scent was gone.

~Lucy POV~

When I woke up, it was bright and early. The noise I woke up to was definitely not birds singing. More like the roars of a dinosaur. So peaceful. A/N: Could you detect the sarcasm?

I guess Harry was already out of bed. I'll have to ask him about the owl. Then, I noticed a book. It had a buckle around it and looked really old.

'Weird,' I thought. I opened it and-IT JUMPED OUT MY HAND AND TRIED TO EAT MY FEET!

I scrambled onto my bed which looked like potato sacks on a table and tried to keep my feet from being eaten. The book crawled underneath my bed. And honestly, I was too scared to get down. It was like lava floor all over again.

"Open! Gate of the lion! Leo!"

A bright light eradicated the room and my 'Knight in shining armor' came.

"Loke, please, please, please help me get the book from under my bed. It literally bites back.

"Got it, princess. And maybe after, how 'bout a kiss."

"How 'bout you help me, and I'll think about it."

Loke helped be get the book back in it's rightful place, but hopefully they weren't expensive because he really did a number on it. Let's just say it's missing some pages. And the cover. And the spine. Let's just say the whole book. That'd be easier.

Loke went back sulking. Can you guess why? So I just went down the stairs to meet Harry. He had practically a full family with him. I wonder if he knows them.

Harry soon spots me and comes over with two other people around the same age as him. Friends, maybe?

"Hey! I'd like you to meet my best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.

* * *

 **Again, I'm sorry. But here's the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. I'm still really sick and busy with some classes, but thank you for leaving reviews! I'll really need your help on what to fix on this story. Thank you!**

* * *

"Hi. I'm Hermione Granger," the girl said. She had hazel brown hair and pale skin along with the same uniform Harry had. She looked mature and had determination in her eyes, but was also very loving.

"And I'm Ron Weasley," said the boy who had red hair. He was just the opposite. He had thick, messy, unkept, red hair with the same mischievous look in his eyes as Natsu. He also had the same uniform on while eating a chocolate frog? Then, it started moving.

I physically shuddered.

"Hi. I'm Lucy Heartfilia of Fai-" I stop myself. It had only been a couple days, but I needed to get used to it. I quit the guild. That was the truth.

They didn't seem to notice what I said, or if they did, didn't point it out.

"Pleasure," said Hermione. In a way, she sorta reminded me of Erza. Scary when she feels like it but nice deep down. Not to mention demanding. Very demanding. She looked very nice and pretty though. Like a certain barmaid I know.

This wasn't good. They're all I can think about. I wonder what they're thinking. Have they noticed I'm gone yet? I missed them so much.

 **Meanwhile…**

Why was Lucy's scent gone? How long have we been on the mission? I needed to find her. But how?

"Mira!"

"Yes, Natsu? How can I help you?"

"How long has Lucy been on that secret mission?"

Her face turned very, very, VERY scary. I gulped.

And in the sweetest tone, she said, "And how is it that you know of the secret mission, Natsu? You wouldn't have happened to eavesdrop, have you Natsu?"

I knew I had to make up a lie or I would literally be demon food.

"Uhhhh-y-y'know. G-gramps told me," I stuttered. At this point, I was sweating bullets.

She seemed to not believe me, but just let it go.

"I guess I'll have to ask Master about it. I'll go check. I'll check to make sure he told you, too."

Uh-oh.

"Or I'll just ask him. You seem busy."

I pointed to the VERY long line of people waiting to be served.

"Alright then."

She turned back as I started walking up the guild's stairs.

"Hey Gramps-" I started. Buttt, he interrupted me.

"Natsu. Have you come to talk about Lucy?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"You're not exactly very good at being secretive."

"Hey! I take that to offense!"

And with my extraordinary hearing, I could make out, "with his brain, I'm surprised he knows the word 'offense'."

"HEY!"

And very quickly, he changed the topic.

"So. As you know, Lucy has been gone for a couple days now. She was taken in my the council, so I know not her has been sent on a mission that should last a couple years at most."

"A COUPLE YEARS?! How do you not know where she is?! What if she's in trouble?! I'm going after her whether you like it or not!"

I turned to leave.

"Hold it, Natsu. If you go after her, I have no choice but to remove you from the guild. Council's orders!"

 **~Makarov POV~**

I had to lie. I had no choice. It was Lucy's wish to not let anyone find out by me telling them. It was the only way to stop Natsu. I had to for Lucy.

 **~Natsu POV~**

This sucks. Dammit! There was no way that was true. Luce wouldn't leave us like that! She wouldn't leave me like that. I need to find her to make sure she's safe.

I searched the entire day for her. She wasn't at her favorite places to buy her clothes at, or her favorite bakery to buy Erza her favorite cake to eat with her. She wasn't at the market buying fish for Happy for him to give to Carla, either. I was panicking a lot now. I started to wonder if Gramps was really telling the truth about her being gone. There, was only one place left. I visited her apartment. I wanted her to scream at me and yell at me. I waited for her to kick me out as I climbed through the window to see her in a bath towel. But that never happened. "Why did she leave us? We were family, right? She couldn't just leave us!" It was all empty. Her scent was gone. Her bed was gone. Everything was gone. All that remained was a photo in the middle of the room. Of me, her, and Happy. When we were still a complete family. I broke down on the floor of her room. It was too late. She was long gone.

* * *

 **Here's this chapter. I'm not exactly very good, so could you please review and tell me what you think? Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! I'm still a little sick, but I've been feeling better. I'm sorry for my updates. They're pretty random, but I'm working on it. But anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

~Normal POV~

Lucy had been eating wizard's food downstairs with Ron's family. She had just been introduced to his family and was talking happily while enjoying new food.

"Lucy! Would you happen to know the properties of a rubber duck, would you? Fascinating things, they are."

The father was just a little cuckoo in the head. Just a little.

Then, Molly asked, "So Lucy, where are you from anyway?"

~Lucy POV~

I instantly stopped chewing my food, almost spit, and ended up choking. How was I supposed to answer that?!

Harry stared at me.

"Do you know, Harry?"

"No, I never thought about it. It just sort of happened," said Harry, answering Hermione's question.

Then, she went on a short rampage of how "careless" and "dangerous" it was, quoting her exact words.

By this time, everyone had started paying attention and all wanted to know where I was from. Seconds passed which seemed like hours. Then it seemed like God spoke for me.

"Probably the States since she does have their accent."

"Yes, Fred, very true. Maybe a bigger state since she IS a wizard and all. California, New York, or perhaps Florida. Florida is quite a nice place."

"Indeed it is a nice place, George, a very nice place."

The family just decided to go along with it. I sighed in relief. I looked at them with the look in my eyes that says thank you. They truly were life savers.

I just didn't want them to find out I wasn't from around here. I didn't know how I got here, but I didn't want to turn back. Something just told me that I probably wasn't in Fiore anymore.

~Natsu POV~

I've visited her place every single day when I wasn't on a job. For the past week, I've either been at the guild, her apartment, job, or home. That was the schedule. Every second, minute, and hour of every day, my mind has been focused on her. Her. I miss her.

They pitied me. I knew it. The looks that they gave. It was impossible. I had to go after her. I'll take a long job. I'll finish it early and look for her. I made up my mind.

~Lucy POV~

We went SHOPPING! It was school shopping, but it was shopping none-the-less.

We went through a magic wall or something. They tapped the bricks and it magically started moving. We passed through so many stores! It was incredible!

There was this one store with a FLYING BROOMSTICK. FLYING. BROOMSTICK. LIKE WHAT?!

And then another with all types of pets like owls and cats! There was a super cute owl that I wanted, but I decided against it.

Instead, we went to a bank labeled Gringotts. Weird name. But get this! It was run by goblins. They were so creepy that I felt as violated when they just looked at me. Unfortunately, we still went up to see if they could exchange jewels for wizarding currency.

No going back now. I'm going to school.

The parents just left us, and all of Ron's siblings separated, so it was just us.

But as it turns out, you can exchange jewels. Apparently, they were pretty valuable too. One jewel was worth around sixteen galleons, and I had about 100,000 jewel on me at the moment and more in my luggage which I left at Leaky Cauldron.

I was pretty loaded to begin with at the Heartfilia Estate but this is a different story.

We got our magic books for class and our robes which were very unstylish. I wish we could just rearrange them to make them more cute. They weren't stylish at all!

Last stop, we went to a place called Ollivanders to get a new wand thingy. I'm pretty sure he didn't like me based on the look he gave me, but everyone said that it was normal, sooo…

"This wand has chosen its path leaving behind it's previous owner. It has chosen you as it's new wielder. Take good care of my wand, now, Heart."

That was what he told me. And you can bet he looked creepy saying it. How did he even know my last name?! I had goose bumps.

Tomorrow was the first day of school. Learning more about magic was definitely going to be very tough, but I'm excited.

This was it. This was going to be my new life.

~Natsu POV~

I looked at the request board. One caught my interest.

HELP US DEFEAT THE EVIL WIZARD THREATENING OUR SCHOOL AND STUDENTS! REWARD: 28,000,000 JEWELS! JOB STARTS AUGUST 1.

'Good enough' I thought as I went to get it stamped.

"Natsu, is that a new mission?"

Erza.

"I'm going on this one alone," I told her, emotionless.

That didn't seem to stop her.

"Nonsense. We're a team, aren't we? Let's go! Gray! Lisanna! New mission!"

"Already?" Gray began, "We just got back from the last one. Let Lisanna rest."

"No, it's fine. I don't want you guys to wait for me. You guys go without me."

Erza and Gray started to protest, but I was already leaving to try to trail Lucy's scent.

I could feel everyone stare at my disappearing back, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered. Except for one person. One single person.

I'll find you, Luce.

~Lucy POV~

This was it. We were going to Hogwarts. I was in the progress of running through the wall. Yeah, a wall. What is wrong with these people? When they first mentioned it, I thought they were crazy. BUT THEN THEY REALLY DID RUN RIGHT THROUGH IT, AND THERE WE WERE! ABOUT TO BOARD THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS! We were just about to board the train when Mr. and Mrs. Weasley surprised me with the owl. That was why it was already sold. When they left, they bought it for me as a surprise. They told me that I could always be apart of their family whenever I wanted. I could already feel the tears about to fall off my face. I had a true family. And then, we were off.

We sat in the only empty cart there was with a man asleep on the bench leaning on the window of the train. We ate some new candy, including a chocolate frog that MOVED. I SHIT YOU NOT IT MOVED. Oh! And it jumped out the window. No big deal.

Suddenly, the train stopped, and the lights went out. Everyone was confused, but just as we were about to get out of the cart when a ghostly figure appeared. It was darker than I have ever seen. It's hand opened our door and came face to face to Harry. All of the sudden, I see light coming out of Harry, and he's about to faint.

The man asleep, jumped up casting a spell and making thing get out. Then, Harry lost it. He went unconscious and blacked out. A/N: No pun intended ahah

* * *

Harry had woken up, and the man explained himself and informed that he was actually a professor(because we all know the last one went psycho and was actually Voldemort haha). He gave Harry a piece of chocolate because "it'll help."

He gave Harry like a longing look when nobody was looking. Something was definitely off about this. Instead, I shook it off and checked if everyone else was alright, so I looked outside.

We were nearing the school as I looked towards other students. Suddenly, I saw a familiar shade of pink. It was crazy. They couldn't possibly be here. I was about to get a closer look, but then I saw it in the train. It was like a castle. It was huge and unbelievable! I couldn't believe my eyes, but it was real. There, it was. Hogwarts.

~Natsu POV~

We were on the train when I thought I smelled Lucy and caught a glimpse of her golden hair. It was me, Happy, Erza, and ice princess. I was about to look for her, but then I saw it. Bigger than anything I've ever seen, it was Hogwarts, the school of witchcraft and wizardry.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading the story! I hoped you liked it. Leave a review on what you think about it and how I can fix it, please. Thank you so much for your support!**

 **Also, I'll try not to use profanity that often, but this is Hogwarts and Fairy Tail, so you know some things are going to be happening**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome back!**

 **~Lucy POV~**

It was more than anything I could have imagined. Giant castle walls that you could see miles away. Dark towers that were towering over the hundreds of students pooling out of the train. I could see the whole school covering the sky as I walked out along with Harry, Hermione, and Ron. It looked magical, unreal. It was incredible. So incredible, I didn't notice a blond haired boy staring at me suspiciously.

 **~Normal POV~**

"Why do you have my wand?!" Draco exclaimed.

"I'm sorry?"

"What are you? DEAF?! I ASKED WHY YOU HAD MY WAND?! GIVE IT BACK!"

"Can it, Malfoy."

"Shut it, Potter," he spat in disgust.

The three of them didn't realize a huge giant behind them.

"Move it, Malfoy, or shall I inform the professors yer holdin' up e'eryone?"

"Shut up, you stupid oaf! My father will hear about this!"

And with that, he left.

 **~Lucy POV~**

What just happened?

"Hagrid!"

"Wait a minute, you know this guy?"

"Lucy, this is Hagrid. Hagrid, Lucy."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Lucy.

"Hello. The name's Hagrid."

He was a big, hairy guy with the longest beard I've ever seen. Dressed in shabby clothes and holding...holding a pink umbrella? Umm, okay? He was so huge, it would put a vulcan to shame.

"This way, first years. This way! Follow me or get lost! Literally."

And so, we followed the...ahem, the GIANT through the gates of the castle into the dining hall, only to find the headmaster in magical robes. I take back what I said earlier. _**That**_ was the longest beard I have ever seen. I looked around the amazing place filled with amazing detail, floating candles, hundreds of people, and long tables filled with crazy food I have never seen before. It was just - amazing, really.

This was it. My new adventure. With my new family. I'm leaving my past behind along with everyone in Fairy Tail. Or so, I thought.

"NATSU?!"

This couldn't be happening! How did they get here! I can't face them after I had just left.

I turned my head and walked out of the hall.

They can't see me. How will I avoid them?

 **~Natsu POV~**

I turned around thinking I heard someone call my name, but stopped when I heard Dumbledore giving the speech.

 **~Sting POV~**

I thought I saw Blondie running into the back of the school. Why was she here? Is Natsu and everyone else here, too?

 **~Natsu POV~**

"To protect this school, I have decided to hire these wizards who will help prevent Lord Voldemort from succeeding."

There were audible gasps when Dumbledore mentioned the Moldyvort guy.

"We must call him by his name. Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself. Now, as I was saying, I hired some powerful wizards, so please welcome Natsu, Erza, Gray, Happy, Sting and Rogue."

Why was Sabertooth here? Oh well, again, like everything else, it didn't matter.

We exchanged handshakes and greetings.

As I zoned out, I couldn't help but think of Lucy. It was as if she was right there. I could still smell her scent and "see" her glowing blonde hair. I miss her so much.

 **~Lucy POV~**

Okay. I need to calm down and think about this. There could be a way out of this mess. The whole school is filled with magical people. There had to be one person who could help me.

I was quickly found by a professor mumbling to myself about the problem behind the huge doors of the dining room.

I was ready to face my worst nightmare and see Team Natsu again, but was happy to see they were taken behind closed doors by yet another professor to explain everything to them.

Next, was sorting. The. Hat. Sang. It sang a song. IT FREAKING SANG A SONG. HATS CAN SING?! God this school was insane. It sang about the houses that were similar to guilds, I guess. I was very nervous to have an old hat placed on me telling me what I am. Honestly, I would much rather be in the lion one because I only know three people in the school, and they were all in the lion guild thingy. Guild? House? I don't know.

I waited with the other first years being horribly out of place, as I am approximately TWO FEET TALLER THAN MOST OF THEM. And being that tall, I drew a lot of attention to myself. Not that I don't like all the attention, because well, come on, I look, excuse my language, but FUCKING ADORABLE. I had robes on and looked like I was a witch on Halloween, and who doesn't love a cute witch?

A few names have been called out and been separated, when finally,

"Lucy Heartfilia."

My name had been called.

I had slowly walked up a nervous wreck because, honestly, I didn't want to be surrounded by people I knew nothing about.

The hat had been placed on me and it started to talk. And in its most gruffy voice, it said,

"Ah! A new blood! First of the line to be in Hogwarts! Now, where shall I put you? Very intelligent,"

I'm flattered?

"But also a sense of sarcasm and definite bravery."

Thank you?

"Ravenclaw would definitely be a good choice for you."

"Please please please please," I whispered.

"Not Ravenclaw? I can't see why. If not Ravenclaw, better be GRYFFINDOR!"

What's Gryffindor? Well, depending on Harry's joyful reaction, I think it's the lion house thingy.

I carried on to their table.

When they finished assigning the groups, we ate. And ate. And ate. And ate. It kept refilling and was just never ending food. The ghosts came out, SHOCKING ME. THERE WERE GHOSTS?!

As we kept eating, me keeping an eye on a very suspicious ghost, Dumbledore came yet again to announce some new news.

"As Sirius Black has escaped Azkaban, Hogwarts is now helping in finding him, and dementors have arrived in search of him."

Gasps were heard all around the hall. I guess dementors were the things that almost killed Harry earlier. He still seemed kind of shook. But it was hella creepy.

A few days have passed, and I have _narrowly_ gotten past without getting caught or seen by them. There has to be a way where I can hide my presence and scent. Natsu would sooner or later realize the scent he had been smelling wasn't his imagination.

Other than Team Natsu, Hogwarts was great. I met loads of new people and had a bunch of classes. I was informed by Dumbledore that because I was a lot older than the others and that I should be in seventh year, I should be able to learn a lot quicker, and with permission I should reach third year by the end of the year.

It was going great, except, a certain professor wouldn't agree to the plan. He was really mean, and I didn't do anything wrong.

Professor Snake- uh I mean _Snape_ was, excuse my profanity, but he was a total asshole! He should be ashamed for speaking like that to a student.

Just to inform you, what he said was, and I quote,

"But sir, it would be unfair have her require specific lessons just for her. How would you be so sure that she'll learn in time. How do you expect me to teach this blonde bimbo specific procedures and steps that small amount of time."

That. That right there, was definitely not a compliment.

Blonde bimbo?! Excuse me but I am fairly intelligent, am in the process of writing a NOVEL, and can get more dates in a week than you can in your whole life. I'm not the judgemental professor targeting teenage girls for their HAIR COLOR.

You have no idea how much I wanted to slap him so hard he would be flying into earthland. He was just so dark. It was scaring the other kids.

I mean, all black? Now that's depressing.

Thankfully, after an argument about the circumstances, he finally agreed _much_ to my disappointment to teach me personally. Because God is just _so_ nice.

Instead, I kept everything in, and tried to be positive about this. Him…, not so much. He just didn't like me at all. I mean, not that I like him, buttttt… it would've been nice for some effort. He just told me to write down things that didn't make sense, and wrote down how to make potions. He didn't even help me!

All the other professors were very eager to have me as their student. And that was a compliment. Snape should learn from them.

I made a lot of new friends, though. Harry filled me in on everything. He told me all about the school with the help of Ron and Hermione. Also, I learned that a certain Weasley has a thing for a certain Potter I know. Oh? My Mira skills are tingling. I can practically see them together.

Speaking of Mira, one of the things I missed most are her strawberry shakes. God, I would kill someone for one of her shakes right now. I guess butterbeer will have to do. Is it real beer? I mean technically, I can drink because of the seven year time skip, but I still look like I'm seventeen. Oh well. We're wizards, and wizards don't give a crap about anything. Ahem, Natsu, Ahem.

Also, that little oily blond boy. Turns out I have his wand. Sucker. I learned that it was a ten inch, hawthorn wood thingy, with a core made of UNICORN HAIR. Unicorns exist?! I wanna see one! Well, a hippogriff will do, I guess. Hagrid's a new professor. He's teaching us about mythical animals, and apparently, we get to see a real hippogriff today. I've never seen one in real life before. I thought they were mythical! If only Levy could see this. She'd freak.

Isn't this so much to learn in only a couple of days? I've learned so much, and I should be able to reach third year in no time!

Currently, I learned how to FLY. ON A BROOMSTICK. I'm a witch! ...Without a broomstick. Because first years can't have broomsticks. **A/N: We all know James and Sirius were the reason first years can't bring broomsticks.**

It took a couple tries, but in the end, I managed to be able to barely float a couple feet off the ground. It took all my strength to not zoom off into space and fly far, far away.

 **Goodbye!**


End file.
